Fixation
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Sequel to 'Fixing Him'. It's been a month since Laseema was killed, a month since Fixer saved him from his break down. But even now Atin can't stop thinking about RC-1140… He can't help but wonder if Fixer feels the same...? AU.


**Hello again, here's the sequel to Fixing Him. I suggest you read that first to make full sense of this :) This was mainly written because my best friend Alice (TheLightIsMine) really wanted me too :D I also figured out that I'm the only one who's posted Atin/Fixer stories, so I'm guessing why 'Fixing Him' didn't have a great viewing :) Also, thanks to Alice again for Beta-ing this! x3**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own RepCom. It's fairly obvious, right?**

* * *

><p>Atin watched as Fixer took apart and put back together a datapad for the fifth time that hour. He was getting faster and faster at it. Atin hadn't taken his eyes off him, not that it was obvious through his helmet. To everyone else in the room he was staring into space, not at Fixer. He couldn't get that conversation out of his head.<p>

RC-1140, the fixer, the one who could fix anything. He didn't feel like Fixer had _fixed_ him exactly, because fixing it would have meant bringing Laseema back. He did help though. More than Atin had really admitted. Not that he'd have committed suicide or anything like that; he couldn't do that to Omega, not after Fi.

It didn't matter what Fixer had done, Atin just found his mind on Fixer all the time. After that first week of solitude with Fixer paying him visits with food and caf as he remained in their – _his_ – room. He still found it hard to remember Laseema was gone. Especially when out on an op. He had often seen pretty things and almost said out loud he was going to buy it for Laseema. Then he realised he couldn't and it put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Fixer had been there, no matter how foul his moods had been over the month. He'd been surprisingly cheerful and, at times, he talked _more_ than Fi used to. It was a great feat for Fixer, he thought. Yet, Atin had noticed his usual silence around everyone else. Was it weird he found that strange? He now found the man of few words' silence out of place.

Atin had stopped calling him _vod_, but not because he didn't class him a brother anymore but because he had started to feel more for him.

He felt _scared_ that Fixer didn't feel the same.

He knew Fixer's voice strained slightly whenever he called him _vod_. But that could be nothing.

But what if it was?

It could be. That hint had been suggested by Atin long, long ago. Fixer hadn't looked horrified, or maybe he hadn't picked up the hint. Or maybe Fixer was waiting for him to make the first move? He could be, Laseema filled his thoughts as well, and maybe Fixer hadn't thought he was over Laseema. Was he? He didn't entirely know… He wanted Laseema back, but not as much as before. He'd accepted she'd gone. Yes. That was what he'd done. He still couldn't get Fixer out his head.

Fixer had been there for him, more than all the others. Atin couldn't stand not knowing; he was oblivious to what Fixer thought when he was around him. He could ask, but what if Fixer didn't feel the same and then he lost him?

_Take the risk._ That's what Atin's brain had been telling him for over a week and Atin decided he would.

But not right now. Not over comms or anything. It would have to be face to face. Atin wouldn't have it any other way. He stood up.

"I'm just going to get some caf, Sarge." he said over comms to Niner.

Niner looked over to him and gave him a brief nod. Atin took his bucket off and attached it to his belt as he walked.

He had half hoped Fixer would have followed him.

Atin searched for a caf shop, although he didn't really want any. He needed to talk to Fixer. He should have commed him and asked him to go with him. _Fierfek_, why hadn't he done that? He was contemplating calling him now… Or would Fixer think it was strange?

"Hey!" came a voice from behind him. "Wait up."

Atin turned and saw Fixer jogging up behind him. "Oh, hello," he said, hiding the sigh of relief that went through him, and ending up sounding slightly annoyed.

Fixer suddenly looked hurt. "Did you… Want to be alone?" He said.

"No, no," Atin said quickly and placed a bright smile to hide his anxiousness.

"Are you feeling all right?" Fixer asked, as they walked into the caf shop.

"I'm fine," _No, I'm not, I like you and I'm scared to tell you_, Atin said, the thought spinning in his head.

Fixer ordered the caf and handed over the credits for it. "You're not, but I'll believe you for now," he said. He thought Atin was still upset about Laseema. He wanted him to be over her, he knew it was selfish but he wanted his chance with him. He wanted to prove to Atin that not everybody would leave him; he would be there for him forever.

Atin studied Fixer as best he could. The armour hid most of him from his view. He couldn't deny the fact he thought it was a shame. The caf was put on the counter and Fixer picked up his cup, gesturing for Atin to take his. Atin sipped it; too distracted by thoughts of Fixer to notice he'd burnt his tongue.

Fixer followed Atin out the caf shop and they walked next to each other in companionable silence to where the others were cleaning their decces and generally chatting. Atin suddenly stopped. "I know a shortcut." He said.

"There's a shortcut? It's not exactly a long journey anyway," Fixer pointed out.

Atin shrugged. "It's down here," he said and turned down a narrow street, devoid of people. Fixer followed him, curiousity getting the better of him. He would take less time with Atin than none at all.

Atin walked slowly. It wasn't really a shortcut, he just needed to tell Fixer how he felt, and even though the litter and damp smell wasn't romantic, he wanted to get it out and take the consequences. He turned a corner onto another street so they were completely out of view and came to a halt. He didn't want an audience to witness his potential humiliation.

"Are you sure this is shorter?" Fixer asked, looking around. He took a sip of his caf.

Atin threw his caf into a pile of litter. "No, I just wanted to talk to you," he said. "Alone."

Fixer nodded. "Then, um… Talk," he said.

Atin kicked the litter down the street. "I don't know how to say it…"

"Well, just spit it out." Fixer offered before falling silent.

"You have such a poetic way of putting things," Atin commented.

"_That's_ what you wanted to tell me?" Fixer said, raising his eyebrows.

"No! No, of course not," Atin said quickly.

"So what was it?" Fixer asked, taking another gulp of his drink.

"I like...where this is going." Atin cleared his throat. "That is, if it's going where I think it's going, and you're thinking...what I'm, uh, thinking..." He said, then realised that could mean anything if Fixer hadn't taken the hint. "I, uh… Really like you."

Fixer was so shocked that the mouthful of caf he was about to swallow sprayed out of his mouth instead and he choked, coughing and spluttering, until Atin whacked him hard on the back. "What?" He said, his voice ripping up a few octaves.

"I like you," Atin repeated, feeling more confident in saying it now.

Fixer sipped his caf again, nervous. "I like you, too," he mumbled.

Atin's eyes widened and he stared at Fixer. "You really do…?"

"I really do," Fixer said, a bright, happy smile forming on his face. Atin didn't think he'd ever seen him so pleased.

"Then I'm glad I told you," Atin said, unable to keep a smile off his own face.

"So am I," Fixer was positively gleeful. Atin was so used to his calm, focused dedication that he couldn't quite wrap his head around how happy he seemed to have made him.

Atin wasn't sure what to say now, but his mind had already decided what he was doing and he wasn't resisting it. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to Fixer's.

Fixer moved his lips back against his and the caf slipped from his hands and landed with a _thud_ on the ground, but he didn't care if it spilled on his armour. He couldn't care less about anything other than Atin's lips against his and how long he'd waited for this chance. He'd got it, he thought joyfully and he kissed Atin with everything he had.

Atin could feel Fixer's elation seeping into him and his fingers ran through Fixer's hair as he pulled him stubbornly closer. He really hated their armour right now. It was getting in the way. Atin almost audibly gasped as Fixer's tongue came into play and he parted his lips, his own tongue snaking out to meet his. When they met, it was tentative and gentle, neither wanting to rush and the kiss became slow and sweet, Atin's fingers stroking Fixer's hair, marvelling at how much softer his hair was, how did he do that?

Slowly, very slowly, Fixer pulled away, still keeping a hold of Atin. He almost went straight back into a kiss as Atin pouted. Fixer shook his head. "What do we tell the others?" He whispered.

"We hide it… For now at least," Atin replied, his forehead resting against Fixer's.

Fixer stepped back and nodded, and Atin was disappointed at the sudden lack of physical contact. "Let's head back then, before they send out a search party," he said.

Atin nodded but before starting to walk, he leaned over and gave Fixer a sneaky peck on the lips.

Fixer smiled and he walked with a spring in his step back to where his squad and _vode_ had remained. He couldn't help but glance at Atin as he did.

Atin was fascinated by this change in Fixer. He was fixated with him. He wanted to know everything he didn't know already and kiss him in between.

They put their buckets back on and touched foreheads before they joined their squads and returned to their old seats, Atin returning to staring at Fixer and Fixer returning to breaking and fixing his datapad, but their minds were on each other.

Scorch tilted his head as he watched Fixer, noting the remains of caf on his armour. "Did you forget your bib, _vod?_" he asked through helmet comms, and Fixer blushed, glad he was wearing his bucket.

"No, a Weequay crashed into me," Fixer lied skillfully, and sighed in relief as Scorch made 'mmm' sound and cut their connection.

* * *

><p><strong>I would reallllyyy reallllyyy like to know what you think of this :) You will get a clone of your choice if you review? ;)<strong>

**I am planning a triquel, called Fixed Up :) Look out for it if you liked this!**


End file.
